


Coming to a Truce

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Cold Weather, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Insults, Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Sharing Body Heat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: She was always up for an argument with Neetrenaza, but when an accident brings them closer together, she finds that they may have more in common than she thought.OC female dunmer x Neetrenaza (male argonian)





	Coming to a Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one I found lying around my computer. This involves my original female dunmer character, Estelle. If you read Claim Me and are wondering if this is the same Estelle, technically it's not. I have a file for her on Skyrim as well as on Oblivion. 
> 
> Anyway, I think argonians are hot. :P I love the male argonian voice from Skyrim. I decided to give Estelle an insane fetish for argonians, and my husband and I had fun on her file just running around and trying to seduce every argonian male in the game (using some mods, that is). It became a running joke with her character - the maid with argonian lust. This story is a result of this facet of her character.

The cold north wind never slept in Windhelm, a place that couldn’t have been named anything else. It was a feature that prevailed, snow or sunshine, making even the summers blustery and frigid. Estelle hated coming here, but she endured it all the same. The dunmer woman visited Windhelm often, usually to see her friend Scouts-Many-Marshes—and to get her fill of Argonian eye candy.

It was true that she had a “thing” for Argonians. The way light glinted off of scales thrilled her, as did the horns and feathers adorning the heads of most Argonian males. Anyone who knew her well knew that a handsome Argonian man was her biggest weakness, and it was one that she indulged in whenever she could.

Today she was going to do just that; she was going to speak with her friend and long-time crush to get her mind off the grim realities of life on the road. Of course she had her house in Markarth, but it was so empty that she rarely visited it. It made her feel lonely, and she only went there when she felt the need to be by herself. This was not such a day, and she craved pleasant company. With no idea where her companions had gotten off to, Estelle found the perfect opportunity to travel to the Argonian Assemblage.

The docks were just as cold and depressing as ever. It was only mid-autumn, but the great sheets of ice in the river hadn’t melted even during the summer. Gray clouds hung overhead, threatening a blizzard with a few warning snowflakes ghosting around like feathers on the wind. The air was so cold that hardly a scent met her nose; even the salty sea air was too frozen to detect. Estelle pulled her robes tightly around her to conserve as much heat as possible, tucking shoulder-length strands of white hair into her hood.

“Ah, good afternoon,” a familiar voice called. She turned to see Stands-in-Shallows walking towards her, a large sack slung over his shoulder. Despite the awful weather, he was wearing his usual ragged vest. In the past she had offered him warmer garments, but the Argonians were very reluctant to accept charity – or even gifts from a friend.

“Hello,” Estelle said, halting her determined walk across the wharf. “It’s good to see you again!”

“Same to you, land-strider. What brings you to this place?”

“I’m looking for Scouts-Many-Marshes,” she said, ignoring the knowing smirk the old Argonian gave her (a testament to how familiar she was with them, since few could discern differing expressions on their faces).

“Here to see him again, eh?”

“It’s been at least two months,” Estelle said defensively. “Aren’t I allowed to see my dear friend every once in a while?”

“Indeed you are,” he bowed his head to her in assent. “But you’re out of luck. He’s gone to buy supplies, and I’m afraid he won’t be back for a few days at least. The merchants in this city won’t trade with us, so we must travel to Riften for everything.”

“Oh…” she tried not to look too disappointed. Still, she was glad to have Stands-in-Shallows to talk to, and she helped him with some unloading while they chatted.

“Ugh, we really need to clean up around here,” someone said from the dock. Estelle looked down and scowled when she saw Neetrenaza standing on the wharf, arms crossed over his chest and an unpleasant look on his face.

“Who asked you to butt in?”

“Who says I have to be asked?”

“Well, that’s the last of it,” Stands-in-Shallows grabbed the remaining sack and leapt off the boat. “Come, Estelle, let’s have a drink inside, shall we?”

“Sounds good,” the dunmer said, still glaring at the other man. “As long as he’ll be so kind as to leave us in peace.”

“Don’t count on it,” the green-scaled argonian sneered.

“Ugh… not again…” the older man sighed. He knew that when Estelle and Neetrenaza got into a confrontation, there was no breaking them up. Not even Scouts-Many-Marshes could neutralize the situation. “Estelle, it’s been nice talking to you, but I have to go make a delivery to the stables.”

“Oh, you have to go already? Be careful, then,” Estelle said, turning from her nemesis long enough to clasp her friend’s clawed hands in farewell. “I’ll see you again soon; I may stay in the area until Scouts-Many-Marshes returns.”

“Of course,” he flashed another wry smile before turning and all but fleeing from the docks, glad to be out of the brewing storm. He was getting too old to be dealing with these hatchlings and their petty fights, he thought.

“You’re waiting for **him**?” Neetrenaza threw up his hands in mock-exasperation, turning his pointed face towards the sky. “Oh, the poor wretch! What has brought her this fate, to be separated from her love?! By the Divines, can a woman not be entitled to her **man**? What’s become of the spirit of **love**?!”

“Oh, shut up, will you?” Estelle said blankly, turning and walking back up the wharf.

“You know you don’t have a chance with him,” Neetrenaza said, following her as his tone darkened. “Argonians don’t belong with your kind. Why don’t you just stop hanging around here? You only get in the way.”

“I don’t believe it’s for you to say where I can and cannot go.”

“And why not? You people prohibit us from entering the city! You don’t allow us to go certain places, so why should we allow you to come into our territory?”

“I’m so sick of you!” Estelle spun on her heel, facing the much taller man with a heated glare. “First of all, I’m not the one who says you can’t go into the city. I’ve never done anything to you! Second, if you hate it here, then go back to Black Marsh! You weren’t **forced** to leave your home, unlike the citizens of Morrowind! There are other cities that are kinder to Argonians. Just go to one of them!”

“It takes money to move,” he hissed. “Am I supposed to just pull it out of my ass?”

“You probably could if you got your head out of there first.”

“Sorry, it’s my first reaction when I see you; I have to put myself in a more pleasant place than your presence.”

“Oh, go jump off a cliff!” she huffed, unable to think of anything wittier.

“Ladies first!”

Estelle snapped her mouth shut, biting back her retort. “You’re not worth it,” she said finally, turning around again to walk away. Neetrenaza flicked his tail in satisfaction; he had won another argument, bringing the tally closer to a tie.

The dunmer walked gracefully up the deck, her head held high as she tried to appear more dignified than she felt at the moment. Unfortunately, she didn’t see the patch of ice. Her foot slipped on it, making her scramble around to try to regain her balance. Neetrenaza stood there and laughed; the spectacle was the icing on the sweet roll of victory.

Estelle managed to regain her footing, glaring back at the howling Argonian, but a second later her foot shifted and her legs flew up in the air comically. Neetrenaza roared with laughter, but his moment of mirth was cut short when the woman fell over the side of the dock. He stared at the spot where she’d been just a split second ago, decided that this was humorous, too, and resumed laughing. After a few seconds, he walked towards the spot and looked down into the water, expecting to see her scowling face.

All he saw were bubbles.

Neetrenaza’s laughter subsided. This was an unexpected situation, and one in which he didn’t at all like to find himself. It crossed his mind that she could have swum towards land, but a scan of the area revealed nothing breaking the rolling waves. She hadn’t surfaced. The argonian huffed and scratched his head. He glanced around, wondering if someone would come to help; the dock was deserted. Finally, with an irritated hiss, he shrugged out of his clothes and dove into the water.

It didn’t take long for his vision to adjust, and he soon found Estelle. She was trapped beneath the ship, unable to find her way around it in the clouded brackish water. He reached her just as she began to sink, grabbing her around the waist. With a powerful kick against the rocks below, he surfaced and pulled her above the water. She had already passed out, and Neetrenaza swam quickly to the shore. Hoisting her out of the frigid water, he laid her on the ground and started pushing on her chest.

Despite himself, he was relieved when she coughed and spat out water. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him, apparently confused.

“You’re welcome,” he said flatly. She didn’t say anything as he lifted her easily in his arms. By the time they entered the Argonian Assemblage, even his thickly-scaled body was beginning to shiver from the cold. Starting to feel numb, Neetrenaza sat Estelle in a chair and went to warm himself by the fire.

“You just… You saved me,” Estelle finally said through chattering teeth.

“Yeah. My mistake.” He turned to look at the dunmer and sighed. “You’d, uh, better take off your clothes…”

Estelle didn’t reply. She stood up and started to undress, and Neetrenaza turned to stare at the fire, his face feeling rather hot. He started when she said, “M- may I use th- that blanket?”

“Don’t see why not,” he said, grabbing the folded cloth from the shelf by the fireplace and turning to hand it to her. His eyes went wide; she was completely nude, her body glowing in the firelight. She grabbed the offered blanket and wrapped herself in it, her eyes turned towards the ground in embarrassment.

“You’d, er, better lay down,” he said without thinking about it. “Use my bed; it’s closest to the fire.”

“Thank you…” she took shaky steps to the bed, falling on it and curling up under the blanket. He watched her, unsure of what to do or say. He decided to just ignore the awkwardness of the situation, and to keep his tongue reined in. Neither one of them was up to a battle of wits anyway. When another shiver wracked his body he relented to his urges and moved to lay in bed with the dunmer.

“We can share body heat,” he said. She nodded, lifting the blanket so that he could scoot in under it with her. The shock of nearly drowning, and the numbing cold, had her speechless and willing to go along with anything. Ignoring the fact that they were both naked, Neetrenaza pressed himself against her eagerly, already feeling warmth building beneath the cover. He let his arm rest over her shoulder for lack of a better place to put it, and she wrapped her arm around his waist to get closer to him.

They stayed like that for some time. Lulled by the warmth and exhausted from her experience, Estelle fell asleep almost immediately. Neetrenaza didn’t get off so easily, though. He lay there awake, struggling with himself, wondering what in Oblivion was wrong with him that he was starting to feel attracted to a dunmer.

Of course he had sometimes thought about her that way; it was hard not to, with as many arguments as they had. He had seen her passion, her eyes flashing and head thrown back indignantly. She was rather attractive when angry. He was bound to have a few dreams about her… at least, that was what he told himself. Now that she was naked and pressed against him, he couldn’t deny that she was, indeed, a very attractive woman in general. What got him was the softness of her skin; he had never felt something so smooth and soft on another living thing. Her body was easy to meld with, her slight curves fitting his solid frame almost perfectly.

Following that train of thought, he realized that her breasts were pressed up against his chest. His eyes popping open, he had to fight down the urge to toss all sense of propriety. A small whimper did escape him, and he bit his tongue to keep from saying anything. Lying there with these thoughts swirling in his head, he began to get curious. Were her breasts as soft as the rest of her? They certainly felt so against his chest, but he wanted to make sure… Almost of its own volition, his hand slid down her shoulder and onto her chest. He felt the gradual swell of her bosom, and managed to slip his hand between them to catch the orb in his palm.

It felt amazing. Very pleasing, he thought, squeezing ever so slightly. Estelle sighed in her sleep, and he froze; when she simply rolled over onto her back, he nearly collapsed with relief until it occurred to him that he could now see her fully. Trying to scramble for a reason to justify his actions, he shored up his courage and lifted the blanket, taking a peek first with one eye shut and then with both eyes wide.

The decrepit building was dim inside, but even in the faint firelight he could see her clearly enough. Her skin was very dark, but here and there the fire highlighted a strip of ashen gray. The golden light colored her usually silvery-white hair. Her face was serene, her brow furrowed slightly because of the draft creeping in under the blanket.

Try as he might, Neetrenaza couldn’t suppress his burgeoning erection. He also couldn’t drop the covers and turn away before Estelle was roused from her sleep, blinking and looking up at him, startled. He was glad that the scales hid his blush, but nothing could hide the stiff rod between his legs. Her ruby eyes narrowed dangerously and he felt his blood run cold—though that probably had more to do with the frosty mist that was now emanating from her raised hand, held just in front of his face.

“What in Oblivion do you think you’re doing?” she asked. Her voice was low and menacingly even.

“Nothing,” he said, kicking himself into sarcasm mode. “I was just confirming that you’re a woman. Seems you might be.”

“Don’t lie to me, lizard,” she said.

“OK, so I only said that to make you feel better. I can’t really tell, truth be told.”

“What were you doing?” the icy spell was now barely an inch from his face.

“I… Um…”

“Seems you were taking advantage of me,” Estelle said, lowering her hand until it was hovering just in front of his chest. “Were you just looking, or did you have other plans?”

“… I was just looking…” he said, sheepishly. He knew when he was defeated.

“I see. Well, then I shouldn’t have to tell you that I am indeed a woman. And most women don’t like being looked at without their permission…” She punctuated this statement by pressing her hand to his chest, making him shriek and pull away from the freezing sensation.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” he yelped, covering his chest with his hand.

“Damn right you are,” she smirked, but lay back down and pulled the covers back over herself. “I can’t believe you. What happened to ‘elves and humans are the blight of the world’? I thought we were all ugly?”

Neetrenaza didn’t reply. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, busying himself with counting the wooden planks and trying not to look at her. That freezing shock on his chest hadn’t done anything to quell his excitement; in fact, it only seemed to raise it. Arguing with her was always something to look forward to. It broke up the monotony of day-to-day life on the docks, and it fueled his natural urge to fight (if he couldn’t do so physically, he thought, he’d be content with a verbal spat here and there). Now they were arguing **and** naked. If that wasn’t exciting, then nothing was.

The argonian was content to simply lie there and think naughty thoughts. Estelle seemed to have other plans, though. Neetrenaza was startled to feel her arm snake up his chest. The rest of her body followed, until she was pressed up against his side with one leg draped over his.

“Neetrenaza,” she said in a low, sultry, husky voice that made something inside him flutter.

“Wh- what?”

“I do thank you,” the dunmer whispered, her breath hot against his ear. “You saved my life, you know. I never would have expected that from you.”

“Yeah…” He couldn’t get out a single retort. ‘Any argonian would have done the same,’ ‘I was just seizing an opportunity to get you in my debt,’ ‘I just wanted to see the look on your face when I did.’ Any of these things would have been his normal response, but it was hard to think with her knee so close to a certain throbbing part of his anatomy.

“As for looking at me, I don’t blame you. I’m rather curious, myself… about you.”

“Y- you are?”

“Of course. Haven’t you noticed that I’m rather attracted to Scouts-Many-Marshes?” Her voice had lost some of that sexy overtone, but he hung onto every word just the same. “You didn’t think I’m just interested in him as a friend, did you? I love argonians. I think they’re very… enticing. Know what I mean?”

He nodded.

“You seem to think that ‘my kind’ reviles you.” Estelle lifted herself up a little, until she was hovering over him. He stared up into her eyes and found them lit with an entirely new kind of passion. Her hair brushed his face, forming a curtain that shielded his peripheral vision. It was golden light in solid form, stiff from the salt water but smelling pleasantly of the sea. Her breasts pressed into his chest again, only this time he felt two hard little bumps. Her nipples? He didn’t know they could harden like that. “I admit that the dunmer have not been very kind to your people in the past,” she continued, her voice soft again, “but I don’t see what that has to do with you and me. You assume that I hate argonians, but the truth is that… I find them very pleasing to be around.” She shifted her hips a bit, and he felt the soft curls between her legs. “Very pleasing, indeed.”

“This is a fetish of yours, then?”

“I lived in Saxhleel for a few years, and I admit that I developed a certain… affinity for argonian men.”

Hearing his homeland’s name in his native language was a surprise, especially coming from a dunmer. She smirked at him. “I’ve often told you not to make assumptions about people. I could tell you the story, if you’d like.”

At the moment, he could think of nothing he wanted to do less than listen to a story. “So… do you want to jump my bones, or not?”

She sighed. “Is that all you can think about? We might take this opportunity to get to know each other a bit better.”

“Woman, you’re naked and wedged up against me like a common whore. What else am I supposed to think about?”

“You…!” He wasn’t expecting the hard slap across his face. Unlike the blow to his chest, he felt it this time. Even the scales themselves stung.

“What did I say?” he asked. Estelle rolled away, putting her back to him with a firm countenance. “Gods, you females!” the argonian crossed his arms and jerked his tail out from under her hip.

A few tense moments passed. The dunmer remained cold and unmoving, but Neetrenaza’s pride prevented him from getting up and walking away. This was a battle of wills, and he was not going to lose. This was much more than argonian versus dunmer; this was male versus female, a matter of sex rather than race. His pride as a man was at stake. Craftily, he decided to switch tactics.

“Look, I get what you were saying,” he said, turning onto his side and touching her shoulder. She didn’t budge. “Maybe I jumped to a conclusion a little too hastily when I lumped you in with all the rest. But you can hardly blame me for being a little wary, right?”

“You think I’m mad at you for that?”

“Well, what else would it be?”

“You called me a whore!” This time, Estelle turned onto her back so that she could look him in the eye. She really was angry, and oblivious to his suffering. His cock pulsed painfully when her breasts bounced as she shifted position.

“Isn’t that a compliment?”

“Who would see that as a compliment, Neetrenaza?”

“Well, a man would,” he said, sliding his tail back under her waist and wrapping it around her. “I mean, any woman wants to be sexy. And what woman is sexier than one whose job it is to have sex?”

“I seriously doubt that you have any respect for prostitutes.”

“Sure I do. Why not? Besides, I didn’t call you a whore. I said you were **acting like** a whore. Big difference.”

“Why are you apologizing to me?”

“Huh?”

“Do you have some ulterior motive?” she turned towards him more fully. Some of the iciness was leaving her demeanor; a good sign, he thought.

“Ulterior motive? Sex is my one and only motive, _deek_.”

“I thought you weren’t going to call me that anymore?”

“Right. You speak Jel. Damn…”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ll be a whore for a night if I can take a look at you, _tetek_.”

“Hey! No need to stoop to that level!”

“Don’t like dirty talk?”

The conversation was taking a turn for the surreal. Neither of them could quite believe that they were flirting, and yet they were. Their arguments were sometimes light, but this was downright playful.

“So,” Neetrenaza cleared his throat, starting to feel a little uncomfortable with their sudden familiarity, “you’ve never done the deed with an argonian?”

“Yes, once or twice… Though I rather like just looking.”

“Well, get a good look.”

“OK, then.” He’d meant it as a joke, but he found himself being examined closely by the very eager dunmer. Her hands roamed all over his chest, tickling his scales here and there. He lay on his back as she explored, first with her hands and then with her lips. She planted kisses on his chest, shoulders, and neck. The feather-light touches sent shivers from the base of his skull to the tip of his tail and back again. She kissed up his jawline, and then stopped when she reached his mouth.

Kissing an argonian was a tricky thing to do, but she’d had a bit of practice. She thought she’d performed pretty well with Teeba-Ei, so she mimicked what she’d done then. Pressing her lips to Neetrenaza’s was the easy part; when she began to move them, nibbling a little, he pulled back in confusion. He had never done anything like this before.

Estelle anticipated this, though, and she maneuvered around it beautifully. Pulling his face back up to hers, she nipped at his lips again. This time he reciprocated; it was similar to the much more familiar bites to the neck and shoulders that he was used to. Estelle slid her tongue along his mouth, and he copied her.

She was now on top of him, pressing her body to his as much as she could. Her arms were up over his shoulders, and bent to allow her to grip his horns. Neetrenaza held her waist in his claws. His tail wrapped around her leg and slid along the lithe limb. They were both enjoying the feeling of scales against skin, and for a moment they just stroked each other.

Still, there were more pressing matters to attend to than the pleasing contrast of textures. The argonian cocked his head when Estelle moved her legs to straddle his pelvis. Her sex was warm and moist against his, and his rock-hard member slid against her urgently. Raking his nails down her flanks, he hissed softly—a mixture of aggression and arousal. “Not so fast, elf,” he said. “This isn’t how we do things around here. I don’t know what those _other_ males did to you, but I’m going to do it right.”

“And what would be the proper way to do this?” Estelle whispered close to his ear. Her voice was halting and breathy; she was just as excited as he was.

Neetrenaza pushed Estelle over onto her side, and then sat up. “Get against the wall there.” He pointed to the back wall of the small room, in a shadowed corner that was just barely touched by the firelight.

“Against the wall?”

“You heard me.”

Estelle looked dubious, but she obeyed. At his instruction, she faced the stone surface and lifted her hands to press her palms against it. She shivered; it was cold. Her bare feet were feeling chilled enough on the wood floor, but the wall was frigid. She had little time to complain about this, though. Neetrenaza came up behind her and grabbed one of her legs. Suddenly she was pushed up against the fieldstone, and she gasped sharply. Her breasts were squished against the freezing rock, as was her cheek. Neetrenaza had one hand under her thigh, holding it up so that her leg was lifted and her knee bent against the wall; his other hand held her hip. Her right leg was pushed slightly away from a standing position by his tail, which was wrapped around it and tickling her calf.

Sharp but gentle, his teeth came down on the back of her neck. A tremor went through her as his hot breath puffed down her spine. When he entered her, she moaned. She was already slick with need, so his member glided in smoothly. He pushed in a bit, and then pulled back; Estelle gave a strangled little cry when his barbs caught on her vaginal walls. He pushed in further, pulling back again. Again the barbs caught, drawing from her another whimper. Neetrenaza panted against her neck as he repeated the process, shuddering each time her walls constricted around him. It had been too long since his last lay, and this female was exceptionally hot and tight. Her body wasn’t built to accommodate his spiny penis, and the resistance that met him was all the more enticing.

“Tight… little slut…” he groaned against her skin, nuzzling the wispy hair falling around her shoulders.

“Shut up,” she panted.  

The argonian groaned again when Estelle gave his cock a tight squeeze, and he eagerly pushed forward a few more times. Once he was sheathed completely inside her, he began to work his hips back and forth. Estelle gasped every time the fleshy spikes pulled at her. She pushed her lower half back a little, trying to meet his thrusts, but he had her nearly immobile. Her fingers scraped at the wall. Neetrenaza was pulling a little further out than Teeba-Ei had, which tugged even harder on her passage. Knowing full well by now how argonian sexual anatomy worked, she began to tense her muscles around him.

Neetrenaza soon forgot about thrusting and pressed himself as far into her as he could. The head of his member bumped against her cervix, and her body froze as pain shot through her. “T- too deep,” she gasped, trying to pull away from him, and he relented and eased up a bit. Estelle relaxed, and tightened her muscles even more to reward his consideration. He grunted, feeling his first release building up, and she squeezed even harder. This coaxed him into bliss, and he hissed sharply as spurt after spurt of hot seed shot into her body.

Experience told Estelle that this was only the beginning, and Neetrenaza was indeed no different than Teeba-Ei in that regard. His cock was still hard inside of her, which was a good thing; the feeling of his semen spilling into her had been intensely arousing, but not enough to get her off. “B- by the Hist…” Neetrenaza gasped as Estelle pushed her rear back against him, forcing him a little deeper. With a groan, she began to constrict around him again. One hand slid down the wall to press against her mound. She could feel the point of their union; only the very base of his shaft was free of her clutch. There was a slight bulge of her crotch as her flesh gave way to his manhood. Despite this obstacle, she found her clitoris and began rubbing it.

Neetrenaza thought about complaining, since her muscles had halted their contractions, but something she was doing was driving her crazy. As her hand rubbed at the top of her slit, she began to buck against him rhythmically. Tiny gasps escaped her mouth. Though still partially lost in a haze of arousal, Neetrenaza was curious. What on Mundus was the woman doing?

He soon had his answer. A wave of pleasure washed over Estelle, and her orgasm caught them both up. She moaned, leaning heavily against the wall, and he gave a surprised gasp as her muscles started to spasm wildly. The force of these contractions was enough to bring him to climax again, and he held still as she milked him for all he was worth. The feeling was amazing; never had a female taken such control of the act of copulation. Her walls worked him in just the right way, drawing out his pleasure until they were both gasping and trembling.

Suddenly Neetrenaza found it very hard to stand and hold Estelle up as he was. “Bed,” she said, her knees buckling. He nodded, grabbed her about the waist, and tossed her onto the mattress like a bale of hay. She didn’t protest; instead she opened her arms and legs wide, welcoming him into her embrace as he sank once more into the exquisite heat.

They rutted against each other, and within the space of half an hour Neetrenaza had added thrice more to the collection of fluids on their bodies. With his fifth climax, the argonian gave a low groan and finally rolled off of his temporary mate. Having reached orgasm three times herself, Estelle lay exhausted and very much satisfied.

After a long while, what seemed to them like days, Estelle said, “I suppose the others will return soon.”

“ _Xhuth_!” he cursed, leaping out of bed and scrambling around for his clothes. Estelle remained, languidly stretching out.

“They’ll be able to smell it,” she said. “What we did…”

“If you get out of here, then maybe they’ll think I was with another argonian. So get out of here!”

“Too late,” a gravelly voice interjected, and even Estelle jumped a little when Stands-in-Shallows threw the door open. He rushed in, grabbed something that had been on the floor beside his bed, and turned to walk out again—all while keeping his face pointed upward. “Didn’t see anything. None of my business. Shahvee will return soon. Good day.” As quickly as he’d come in, he left with a firm slam of the door.


End file.
